Welcome to the Show
by xxMomoXYamixx
Summary: The 2p countries have finally showed their faces but will you be caught in the crossfires? summery is bad, Reader-insert, rating subject to change, no sure pairing, dark, 2p!Countries, possible blood/gore. Based off of Welcome to the Show by Britt Nicole


You sighed as you sat back in your chair and sipped your tea. Arthur sat across from you, legs crossed and drinking tea as well. He sighed in delight.

"You make the best tea, (Name)." The Brit said. You smiled.

"Thank you Arthur. I'm glad you like it." You said and set your cup down. The two of you sat in contented silence. You were about to strike up a conversation when the phone rang.

"I've got it (Name)." Arthur said and walked out of his study. You growled. If it was your brother you were gonna rip him a new one when you got home.

"(Name) it's for you!" Arthur yelled from the other room. You got up sighed then walked into the living room. You took the phone from Arthur.

"Hello?"

"Yo! Schwester!"

"Gil, what have I told you about calling me when I'm at a friend's house!" you yelled at your brother.

"I don't have to listen to you! I am too awesome!" You sighed.

"What do you want Gil?"

"You need to come home. I don't trust zat Arthur." You pinched the bridge of your nose. You were losing patience.

"Gilbert I've told you, Arthur is my friend. He will not hurt me." You ground out.

"But (Name)." Gilbert whined. "Ludwig had to leave and I'm bored." You sighed. You knew what happened when Gilbert got bored.

"Alright, I'm on my way. Try not to burn down the house till then." You said and hung up. You walked back to where Arthur was.

"Sorry Arthur. Ludwig left Gil alone again. I better go before he calls up Antonio and Francis, and they do something illegal." You said, and grabbed your bag.

"It's alright. Just be careful." Arthur said.

"Don't worry. I know how to handle my bruder." You smiled and walked out the door. You climbed into your (f/c) 2013 Bentley and drove off. While you took the familiar route back to your house you thought back to the day you were adopted by the Beilschmidt's.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You had been about 5 years old when your mother had taken you to the park just to leave you there a few minutes later. You sat on the swing for an hour waiting for her to come back. But she never did. After it started to get dark you had begun to cry. A boy came up to you and looked down at you.

"Are you alright frau?" You shook your head.

"Vhere is your mutter?"

"I-I don't know." You sniffed. The boy stuck out his hand.

"Come vith me zen." He said. You looked up the boy. He was blonde and had blue eyes. You took his hand and then whipped the tears out of your eyes.

"Vat's your name?" he asked as he started to walk out of the park.

"(Name). (Name) (Last name)." You said.

"I'm Ludwig Beilschmidt." Ludwig said and he took you to his house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A little while later you found out that Ludwig and Gilbert were countries and you were as well. Gilbert told you that you were (C/N) and your mother abandoned you because of it. You didn't care much anymore. That meant you could spend forever with your brothers.

You sped down the Audubon and then turned off and to your house. Thankfully it was still standing but there were two extra cars in the driveway. 'Verdammt I'm too late.' You thought then ran inside. Like you suspected France and Spain were there, what you didn't expect was them fighting for their lives. You jumped into the fray helping your brother and friends.

The people you were fighting looked just like the other countries. You vaguely remembered Ludwig saying something about 2p counterparts but you couldn't remember the rest. You kicked one in the private area and punched another breaking his nose. You saw a familiar blonde head and yelled, "Bruder help us!" He didn't move. You looked straight at him and saw a scar on his left cheek. That wasn't your brother. You had just enough time to see someone knock Gil out with a hockey stick. You were about to lurch forward and kill that man when a rag was pressed against your mouth and nose. After a few breaths you passed out.

Bruder= Brother

Schwester= Sister

frau= Girl

mutter= Mother

Verdammt= Damn it


End file.
